The present invention is related to an absorption type-removal/condensing apparatus which can remove and condense carbon dioxide in response to objects, for example, such as an object of removing inside carbon dioxide in buildings etc., and an object of supplying high-density condensed carbon dioxide to a plant house made by vinyl, a plant factory, etc., by using a honeycomb rotor which holds carbon dioxide absorbents, for example, such as potassium carbonate, an amine installation porous material, and weakly basic ion-exchange resin to separate carbon dioxide included in an air to be processed from the air to be processed.
The adsorption-and-desorption type condensing device is conventionally known, as a device which can separate and remove in a low temperature gas-like material to be removed from air to be processed in a state of being condensed. For example, as Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-61389 (“JP '389”) and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-115773 (“JP '773”) disclose, the condensing device uses a breathable adsorption rotor held adsorption material, heating and humidifying means for reproducing and heating and humidifying means for purging
The chemical absorbing method by amine solution is now known as one of the separation and collection techniques of carbon dioxide. Since an immense energy is required in order to separate the carbon dioxide from the amine solution in which the carbon dioxide is absorbed (when the amine solution is heated to be reproduced), reduction of the energy for reproducing the amine solution is desired. As one of the solutions, a development of a solid absorbent is progressing. The solid absorbent can reduce energy concerning to heating of excessive moisture which exists in a solution system at reproduction of the solid absorbent.
As disclosed in the Result report, The Earth Carbon dioxide collection-management-technique highly advanced enterprise for Heisei 22 year by the Public utility foundation legal entity Research Institute of Innovative Technology, the absorption process of the carbon dioxide using amine solution is generally indicated by the following formulas.
The first class amine (R—NH2)2R—NH2+CO2<=>R—NH3++R—NH—COO—  [1]R—NH2+CO2+H2O<=>R—NH3++HCO3-  [2a]R—NH—COO—+H2O<=>R—NH2+HCO3-  [2b]
The second class amine (R1R2-NH)2R1R2-NH+CO2<=>R1R2-NH++R1R2-N—COO—  [3]R1R2-NH+CO2+H2O<=>R1R2-NH2++HCO3-  [4a]R1R2-N—COO—+H2O<=>R1R2-NH+HCO3-  [4b]
If carbon dioxide absorption liquid can perform carbon dioxide absorption at processes [2a] and [2b] and at the processes [4a] and [4b] indicated in the second process, reaction fever becomes small rather than the reaction indicated by [1] or [3]. There is a merit that energy of desorption reproduction can be lessened. That is, if an amine support solid absorbent is used, in a low-temperature condition that, for example, absorption centigrade (Temperature is indicated in “Centigrade” hereinafter) is 15° C. and desorption centigrade is 45° C., it is thought that reactions as indicated by [2a], [2b], [4a], and [4b] occur. However, as these reactions progress under existence of water, coexistence of moisture (hygroscopic surface moisture) is indispensable.
Since the third class amine does not have NH combination, the reaction indicated above does not occur. For example, the third class amine does not perform the absorption and desorption of carbon dioxide in a low-temperature condition that absorption centigrade is 15° C. and desorption centigrade is 45° C. Therefore, in order to solve the problems, it is important to make the reproduction temperature low.